supernatural rollercoaster
by MrsMaynard
Summary: her wings were smokey black, a tear from her eye made her face crack, a smile spread her rosey red lips apart, in her eyes was an end and a start.-Dark Angel's Whisper by Hope Sanders. tylerXOC
1. Chapter 1- prologue

Supernatural roller coaster

_I don't own vampire diaries._

Running. That's all I know and all I do. Every fear, every problem. It doesn't solve them it just gets rid of them helps me forget but they don't go away. Over and over again it gets replayed in my head, all the bad things stinging me over and over again like wasps. Never to be forgotten but tried to be. Have you ever not known who or _what_ you are? If you are even _human_ at all? I have all the time and that is what starts the problems. Maybe I should tell you who I am? Nah I'll save that for a later date…

Anyway this is me and this is my _story_…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran past a sign saying '_welcome to mystic falls'_ I kept running I ran until I was near an alley. Giving up I slid down the wall, closing my eyes in attempt of sleep. I didn't get my wish, when there was a blinding light shone in my eyes, I slowly opened them trying not to get angry because ugly things happen when I do. "I'm sorry but what are you doing in the middle of the night in an alley way?" a blonde police woman asked.

"I h-have nowhere else to go" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she said sitting next to me.

"my parents died left me as soon as I was born, my foster parents died I've been on the run since." I said. My foster parents were the only real family I had until they were killed by loss of blood it was that sight that made my first change happened… "I'm so sorry, why don't I take you to the grill to get some food then we will find you somewhere to stay. Is that ok?"she said.

"yes if your sure?"

"of course come on"

"silly me I forgot I am Liz Forbes and you are?"

"Lexi Dawson."

"that's a pretty name for a pretty girl" I blushed and thanked her. When we got to the grill it was somewhat empty apparently that was unusual. We went to the bar and ordered a coke each. After about 10 minutes a blonde girl who looked like Sheriff Forbes turns out to be her daughter Caroline. Looking at the two of them you can tell their related just by how they look. "hi its nice to meet you I'm Lexi" I said shaking her already outstretched hand.

"nice to meet you to" she smiled. At that moment a woman came up with brown her up to her shoulders and green-ish eyes. "Mrs Lockwood? What can I help you with?" Liz asked in what I thought was supposed to be polite but turned out not to be. "I just wanted to meet your new friend, hello dear my name is Carol Lockwood and you are?" she smiled in a disturbing happy way.

"its nice to meet you my name is Lexi Dawson" I smiled back and shook her hand. "is it possible if I can speak Liz for a second?"

"sure I'll just take Lex to meet a few people" Caroline smiled at me and held out her hand I took it as she helped me and we walked over to a few people.

Liz's POV

"so what is with this Lexi character?" carol asked.

"well I found her in an alley and she has so where to go im finding her a place to stay for a bit" I simply replied.

"oh if you want _I_ can take her off your hands we have a lot of space and I've always wanted a _pretty_ girl like _that_ as a daughter." _So what your son can use her?_ I thought bitterly since she has a body like that. "I couldn't possibly ask you to do that" _since you are only doing it to get some personal gain_ I again thought bitterly. "I could don't worry and I'm sure Tyler won't mind" of course Tyler won't mind having a pretty girl that _stay_ in house. "only for a few days you know see how it goes" she carried on.

"for a few days but it's only fair to ask Lexi what she thinks first." She nodded while I called her over. She nervously looked up while biting her lip, a habit I guess. "Mrs Lockwood here has offered you a place to stay, for a few days to see how it goes and then we'll go from there." I saw her face light up and her eyes shine a bright purple. While her and Carol started to talk about living arrangements I decided to go to the bar and talk to the bar tender.

Lexi's POV

As I bid farewell to Liz I hoped into Carol's car, a black Frankfurt Auto Show 2007. We made our way to her house, I learned she has a son called Tyler who she promised me that he will be ok about me staying and she had a husband who was the major and recently died then funeral was yesterday. As we pulled into their driveway I took in their beautiful house. When we got into the hallway I slipped my black ballet flats off and followed Mrs Lockwood into the living room where her son was. "Tyler meet Lexi she will now be living with us" Mrs Lockwood said, what a great way to put it just blurt it out like that. He gave her that _who-what-now?_ "I said meet Lexi she will now be living with us since she has nowhere else to go." She simply stated.

"what?!" he yelled I just stood there nervously trying to fade into the wall behind me. This was the time where I decided to take a look at Tyler his black hair, muscular build and brown eyes made him look good. "Lexi would you like to have a shower since you've been on the streets?" I nodded and went into the room she directed me to. Stripping off my black vest top and grey sweats I jumped into the hot shower. Washing my hair and my belly piercing, I'm surprised it hasn't got infected yet.

Tyler's POV

I can't believe she would do that-actually I do-but inviting a stranger into the house, to live in the house, before asking me is a bit low. What would she gain from this? Even if that stranger is fine even caked in mud and ripped clothing. After about 1 hour of ignoring my mum Lexi came in her wet dark blood red hair up to her shoulders, her tanned skin glistening from where her wet hair has left droplets, her strange coloured eyes shined a dark purple and as her curvy slim body stood in the doorway I could feel myself falling for this strange eyed, perfectly _fine_, girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Mrs Lockwood led me to a room with a wardrobe, dressing table, chestier draws and a bed. Handing me a pile of clothes and a hairdryer she told me to get change, dry my hair then come down. When she left I looked at the clothes black shorts and grey tank top I quickly changed into them and cleaned my belly bar. Going over to the dressing table I brushed my hair then started to dry it. I remember when I used to have brown hair that went to my waist in curly locks a few weeks before my first transformation it started to fall off until it went up to my shoulders and started to turn a reddy colour. The day after my transformation, into god knows what, my hair went a dark blood red my few spots disappeared and my body turned into a gorgeous slim and curvy shape. After I dried my hair, running my fingers through it feeling its soft and silkyness I stared at my reflection. Now that the mud and dirt was gone I could see how some people thought I was quite pretty. Making my way downstairs I bumped into Tyler "hi" he said grinning down at me, yes down I'm only 5'3, I looked up at him and smiled "hey" I replied.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"your mum wants me" I replied simply. He nodded then pointed to the door, "she's in there and where are you from your accent it, different" he asked.

"England and thanks" I replied then made my to the door knocking. I heard a faint 'come in' then walked in. "oh hello dear, I just wanted to tell you about school which you will be attending. Mystic Falls High with Tyler you will have to wake up at 6:30 to get showered, changed and ready. Tyler will drive you there and back, any questions?" she looked at me. I shook at my head and with that she dismissed me I quickly made my way to room which was now mine. After lying on my bed thinking how things has changed Mrs Lockwood called me down for dinner, slowly I made it down. Taking a seat at the table I looked at the food bowls of salad, chips and rice in the middle and small plates in front of 3 seats with chicken on it. "help yourself, dear" she kindly smiled at which Tyler cringed at. She stuck spoons in the rice dish and tongs in the other two. I muttered an 'ok' then put two spoon full's of rice and a small amount of chips on my plate. I ate quickly but was still the last to finish after tea I washed the pots then went into my room. Avoiding as much small talk as I could. At some point I must have fallen asleep since the last thing I remember is a beeping noise waking me up. Turning to see where it came from I found out it was off the alarm signalling it was time to get ready for school. I hit the snooze button then saw that there was a note next to it read: _Hi honey, I just wanted to let you know that I have gone to work and won't be in by the time you get back and I'm sure Tyler will make you feel welcome._ In rushed writing, sighing I got out and quickly got changed into blue ripped high waist shorts, tights and black top with a gold peace sign on it from a closet full of clothes that are now apparently mine… Looking in the mirror I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down, since like always it is pin straight. Applying liquid eye liner to the top eye lid and adding strawberry lip gloss making my lips shiny I made my way downstairs. "he-wow" Tyler said when he saw me stopping his conversation with a blonde person. Smiling at me he said "Matt meet Lexi our new roomie." 'Matt' turned around and smiled "it's nice to meet you" he said I simply replied with a 'you to'. "you know for someone who was on the run really knows how to wear makeup" Ty smirked. Hmm Ty I might keep calling him that, may as well… "you know it" I winked. The two boys just laughed and told me to get in the car grabbing a brown bag and a green jacket I jumped in and we started out journey to school. "so Lex when was the last time that you have actually been to school?" Matt said while Tyler hit him and said "you cant say that, bro". I laughed and replied "its ok and the last time I went to school was when I was 15" they both just stared at me with dumbstruck expressions.

_Flashback_

_I started to walk home from a hard day at school. I wish these Barbie dolls will just leave me alone what have I done to them? Nothing that's what. I got to the end of my road where I started to smell blood. I started to get a feeling of something bad is happening so I started to walk a bit faster so my brown hair was blowing in the wind. Starting at the a slow jog I got faster and faster. The smell of blood got stronger with each step closer I got to my house. Bursting through the door I saw my adopted parents laying on the floor lifeless puddles off blood on the floor and puncture holes in there neck. Staring at the blood I became hot I felt like I was on fire my eyes were burning and I felt sharp thangs come out of my mouth. I kept looking at the blood the smell was overpowering and so was the burning I felt. _

"lexi? Lex we're here, lexi?" I heard while being shaken.

"huh?" I asked confused looking at Matt who was just shaking me then turned to Tyler who had a look of concern on his face. "are you ok? You looked so out and we have been calling you for ages"

"I'm sorry I was just… er, thinking" they nodded then said that we are now here. I nodded then started to make my way to the front office with Tyler leading the way.

_please review because i dont know if anyone _actually_reads this..._


	4. an

**i know i hate these to but i want to know if anyone does read this so if you do please comment...**


End file.
